warriorsofmythfandomcom-20200216-history
Incubus
Origins The Incubus is a creature whose origins are first recorded in Medieval European mythology, legend and folklore. In particular, the earliest references to its existence come from the famous [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Malleus_Maleficarum Malleus Maleficarum (Hammer of the Witches or Witches' Hammer)], a text published in 1486. As human sexual predators were nearly unimaginable in olden times, Incubi were almost always blamed (rightly or wrongly) for sexual attacks on the community's women and girls, whether scoundrels or otherwise good and respectable. And despite the undoubted physical pleasure of the experience, sexual encounters with Incubi actually carried with them a stigma of tremendous shame. The name "Incubus" itself comes from the Latin "incubo" meaning "nightmare", akin to "incubare", meaning "to lie upon" (a combination of the Latin "in" meaning "on top", and "cubare" meaning "to lie", denoting either a nightmare or a dominant sex partner, regardless of gender). The Incubus is the male counterpart of the female night demon, the Succubus. Appearance Due to the fact that many are shapeshifters, the appearance of an Incubus can vary greatly, from one to the other. Some like to take on a more human appearance (or "human mien"), while others retain a fully demonic mien (horns, wings, tail, etc.). Still others are obliged to combine the two natures. However, no matter how their appearance changes, an Incubus is always physically appealing. In fact, ugly Incubi are so rare, many believe they only take on ugly appearances to scare and attack foes. Even while in their normal form, most Incubi are very handsome. And their fashion is no different. Often, an Incubus wears very luxurious fabrics; handsome to look at, and pleasant to the touch. Likewise, their fashion choices are typically sexually provocative, hinting seductively at their handsome physiques. That is, when they decide to wear any clothes at all. Behavior Incubus behavior is based primarily on its sexuality. Their nature is proud, hedonistic and charismatic, and they are always on the hunt for potential female prospects. They scoff at ideas like virginity, celibacy and monogamy. Though, each has his own approach. Some are reclusive, disdaining social company, and preferring the most guarded secrecy until the mood suits them, to feed, or to engage in...other pursuits. Others prefer to interact with potential prey in more gregarious settings, like in parties, and at brothels (as prostitutes or as patrons), to feel out the people to whom they feel the greatest physical attraction. However, incubi have little respect for women. Aside from going out to rape them at a whim, incubi often keep a harem of runaways or prostitutes waiting at their lair; they keep house for the lazy incubus, and often put up with any change in mood, in exchange for just one more night of erotic pleasure. Ironically, elder incubi are actually incapable of reproducing (some accounts even remark on the coldness of the incubus' penis). The only means by which they may produce children is to shapeshift into a Succubus, sleep with a man, collect that man's semen and deposit it into a woman. The union of sperm and egg produces a child tainted by the creature's touch, a Cambion. Alternately, a non-shapeshifting Incubus and Succubus work together; the Succubus mates with a human male, collects the semen, passes it on to a non-shapeshifting Incubus, who deposits it into a human female during copulation. Moreover, while a homosexual or bisexual incubus is not unheard of, many incubi have a great dislike for other males (even sometimes other incubi). This often prevents them from even being friends, let alone lovers. Some simply find subjects of the same gender to be unappealing, and sexual intercourse with them unpleasant, while others cannot engage sexually with the same gender for fear of death. Likewise, for some unknown reason, sexual relations and romantic relationships between incubus and succubus are nearly unheard of. Abilities An incubus is often devastatingly handsome to look upon, by nature. They are the peak of physical fitness, gifted with superhuman power and toughness. They also possess a shapeshifting ability, which lets them change their appearance to match nearly any standard of beauty (and, sometimes, to turn into an succubus); this capability also allows many to rapidly regenerate from injury. In older or stronger incubi, this may also (or instead) manifest as the ability to assume an incorporeal spirit form, and possess the bodies and minds of males, in order to change their form. What's more, incubi can psychically perceive what sexually attracts and pleases others; this same psychic sense allows them to perceive the sexual thoughts of others. Using that extensive knowledge, the incubus speaks with a silver tongue, giving them an air of confidence, charm, wittiness and eloquence that is nearly unmatched by mortals. And when the incubus has made its way into the prey's bed (by charm, or force of rape), it feeds vampirically off of the libido produced during their erotic fantasies, and during intercourse. Some are even so strong as to feed off of the very life-force of victims; when they leave, the victim is either sapped of energy, sapped of health or dead. Weaknesses Category:Mythical Being Category:European Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Medieval European Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Humanoid Category:Monstrous Humanoid Category:Demon Category:Shapeshifter Category:Single-Gender Race Category:Air/Wind/Sky Category:Darkness/Shadow/Corruption Category:Fire Category:Mind/Spirit/Psychic Category:Sleep/Dream/Nightmare Category:I